


Two Drabbles on Bloodbath

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch rescues Starsky and then has to deal with his fears that it could happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drabbles on Bloodbath

Red Sky in Morning, Cop Take Warning

 

Night fading to gray, Hutch jumped into the Torino. He floored the accelerator, roaring out of the police garage. This was not the end of his dreams, not the end of Starsky's.

The blood red sky heralded a coming sunrise and Hutch felt a cold stab of fear. Ten miles to the zoo, six minutes left. Not enough time. There was only so fast he could drive but dawn was relentless, unstoppable. Hutch revved the engine, racing the sun.

Simon did not dream of the White Knight's triumph. 

His arms around Starsky, Hutch breathed in, finally believing that he'd won.

 

~*~ ~*~

Making Your Own Luck

 

In the aftermath of Simon Marcus' hearing, Hutch started a tradition of his own. Whenever they went to court, he followed Starsky into the bathroom. Starsky's ritual was sacrosanct—Hutch knew that. Enduring a kidnapping and beating could not alter a tried and true method like taking a leak before a sentencing hearing to ensure a positive outcome.

But Hutch wasn't going to jeopardize his partner one more time. So he went in to the men's room with Starsky. He didn't watch, just canted a hip against a sink and waited until Starsky was done.

It was his good luck charm.


End file.
